Especial de Ano Novo
by Naty Weasley
Summary: 1998 está passando. A chegada de 1999 promete surpresa para todos, inclusive Hermione Granger. Spoillers DH RH


**Um Ano Novo se Aproxima (Especial de Fim de Ano)**

Estavam reunidos na sala da Toca. Aos poucos todos os convidados iam chegando.

Era dia 31/12 de 1998, fazia aproximadamente 7 meses que a guerra havia acabado, mas existem cicatrizes que o tempo não apaga.

É verdade que todos os rostos ali tinham uma expressão aliviada, agora eles levavam uma vida normal e tranqüila.

Mas em todos os rostos se viam dor, todos os pares de olhos ali haviam perdido um pouco do brilho, mas duas senhoras se destacavam entre estes.

Quando a campainha tocou e por ela entrou uma senhora com um bebe nos braços, Harry Potter levantou-se e foi pega-lo.

-Olá Harry.

-Oi sra. Tonks.

A senhora deixou Teddy nos braços do padrinho e entrou um pouco tímida.

Molly adiantou-se e abraçou-a. Daquele abraço era possível sentir a tristeza da alma de suas senhoras que haviam perdido seus filhos na guerra.

Ninguém falava mais, apenas as observavam.

Ginny chegou perto do namorado e pegou Teddy nos braços, brincando com a criança.

Era um bebe gorduchinho, isso era a única coisa que ele aparentemente não sabia metamorfosear. Hoje seu cabelo estava preto, igualmente a seus olhos. No rosto do bebe era possível encontrar a mistura de expressões dos pais; aparentava o ar divertido de Tonks com a expressão séria de Lupin. Era uma criança muito bonita.

Quando se largaram, os olhos úmidos de Molly percorreram a sala e ela apressou-se a enxugá-los. Ela sabia que aquele não era o momento para chorar, nem a lamentar pelo que havia acontecido, estavam ali reunidos para comemorar a entrada de um novo ano, que prometia ser melhor que o que passava.

Ginny procurou os olhos do namorado e encontrou os verdes a encarando. Ela estava sentada no braço da poltrona em que ele estava. Abaixou um pouco o rosto para poder dizer no ouvido do namorado:

-Eu não vejo a hora de termos os nossos, Harry.

O moreno sorriu e disse no ouvido na ruiva:

-Demoro então srta. Weasley.

Eles sorriram.

Próximo a esse casal estava um outro. Hermione deixava lágrima silenciosas caírem de seu rosto, apertava com força a mão do namorado.

Assim como Ginny, ela estava sentada no braço da poltrona em que Ron estava sentado. Ao olhar para o ruivo viu que ele a observava, deu um tapinha nas próprias pernas, indicando que era para ela se sentar ali. Ela sentou-se e logo foi engolfada por um abraço de urso do namorado.

Amava esse poder que ele tinha de com um abraço faze-la se sentir melhor.

-Eu te amo, Mione.

-Eu também te amo Ron.

Ele se afastou um pouco e passou as mãos carinhosamente pela bochecha dela, que sorriu.

-Eu sei que você está triste assim por causa de todos, principalmente por causa do seus pais. Mais Mi, você acha que eles iam querer te ver assim chorando? Por favor, pare.

Ela sentiu um tom triste na voz dele. A verdade é que o coração dele se despedaçava ao vê-la tão triste. Odiava o fato de não poder fazê-la a mais feliz de todas.

A morena percebeu que o namorado estava despedaçado por dentro, por vê-la triste, pelo irmão, e pelos outros também. Apressou-se em enxugar as lágrimas, e conclui que ele estava certo, nenhum por quem ela estava chorando iria querer vê-la triste...

Ela sentiu um beijo quente na bochecha e fechou os olhos para apreciar aquele momento.

-Você tá certo Ron. A gente sobreviveu, e nenhum deles iria nos querer triste. Agora é a hora de pensar no futuro não é? É hora de pensarmos no que virá e não no que passou, é claro que nada do que passamos será esquecido, mais pra que vivermos dos momentos triste, se podemos aproveitar agora para fazer momentos melhores acontecerem?

Ele a olhou de uma maneira muito carinhosa, seu olhar refletia orgulho e admiração. Ele não se conteve e selou seus lábios, mas ela logo se separou:

-Ron, seus pais estão aqui. –Ela nunca se sentia bem em beijá-lo ou trocar demonstrações de carinho na frente de Molly e Arthur.

Ele riu, ia dizer algo mas ouviram um pigarro e se viraram, Arthur estava de pé e queria dizer algo:

-Bom.. Faltam apenas 15 minutos para a meia-noite. 15 minutos para entrarmos num novo ano, que promete ser melhor do que esse. –Ele fez uma pausa, e continuou –Talvez, ou melhor, com certeza, nem tudo será como costumava ser. –Ele parou novamente, dessa vez trocando olhares significativos com a esposa – Só que eu tenho absoluta certeza que todos aqueles que deixaram de conviver conosco nunca morrerão, estarão sempre vivos em nossas memórias e em nossos corações. É a eles que eu gostaria de fazer o primeiro brinde da noite: A Nimphadora, Remus, Fred, Mad-Eye, ao Sr. e a Sra. Granger e tantos outros.

Todos ergueram as taças e brindaram. Passado 1 minuto o senhor Weasley voltou a falar:

-Também queria fazer um brinde ao Harry, Ron e Hermione, porque sem eles Você - Sabe - Quem ainda estaria vivo.

Um novo brinde, e Hermione viu as orelhas do namorado enrubescerem e sentiu que o mesmo acontecia com suas bochechas.

-E finalmente, um brinde ao novo ano que se aproxima. A esperança que ela traz!

O último brinde foi feito, e quando Ron consultou seu relógio de ouro percebeu que faltava apenas 2 minutos para a meia noite.

Antes de mais nada, Bill e Fleur levantaram, Bill limpou a garganta e disse:

-Eu acho pai, que temos mais dois brindes a fazer; o primeiro a Teddy Lupin e a esperança que traz consigo nessa nova geração, e o segundo... –ele parecia radiante – a Fleur, que está esperando um bebe.

Bleeeem. Um barulho de vidro quebrado encheu a sala, e antes que pudessem brindar Molly correu a abraçar a nora. Lágrimas, desta vez de felicidade escorrendo de seus olhos.

Estavam todos fazendo fila para cumprimentar o casal, quando o relógio informou-lhes que era exatamente meia noite.

Eles começaram a cumprimentar-se pelo novo ano.

Hermione abraçou Harry, Ginny, todos os Weasley, deu um beijinho em Teddy, na Sra. Tonks, conseguiu finalmente cumprimentar Bill e Fleur, Hagrid e virou-se para a única pessoa que faltava:

-Feliz Ano Novo Ron.

O ruivo agarrou a namorada e beijou-a com tal intensidade, que assim como no primeiro beijo dos dois ele a ergueu do ar.

-Feliz Ano Novo Mi.

Ele a pegou pela mãe e disse em seu ouvido:

-Eu quero ficar a sós com você por um segundo.

Ele a levou para fora da casa, onde eles viram alguns fogos de artifício soltados pelos trouxas.

Ficaram um tempo observando os fogos, até que Ron pegou Hermione pelo braço fazendo ela o encarar.

Ele tirou uma caixinha preta de veludo do bolso, e encarou a garota nos olhos.

-Mi, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. –Ela não disse nada, apenas concordou com a cabeça o encorajando. –Eu sei que desde o fim da guerra nós estamos juntos, só que mesmo você me chamando de seu namorado, e eu a chamando de namorada não era nada oficial...

Ela o encarou em parte sabendo o que viria, em parte se perguntando de onde vinha toda aquela determinação que Hermione vira nele umas 3 ou 4 vezes durante a guerra.

Ele abriu a caixinha, e a garota pode ver 2 alianças de prata.

-Eu queria saber, se você aceita ser minha namorada...?

Ela sorriu, e ficou feliz de ver que ele não estava _muito _nervoso.

-É claro que eu aceito Ron.

-Então eu posso por essa aliança de compromisso no seu dedo?

Ela abraçou-o, e respondeu num sussurro perto de seu ouvido:

-É claro que pode.

Ele pois o anelzinho no dedo dela, e ela fez o mesmo com ele.

Eles enlaçaram as mãos, e sorriram.

-Feliz Ano Novo Hermione Granger, a bruxa mais maravilhosa desse planeta. Que nesse novo ano eu possa estar mais perto de você, e que nosso amor seja eterno.

Agora foi ela que o beijou, um beijo quente, gostoso, um beijo de boas vindas ao novo ano.

* * *

**N.A./ **Mais uma short fic... Essa é em homenagem a 2008, que chega amanhã. Que o ano de todos seja repleto de magia e muito amor!!

Beijãão

Feliz 2008.

P.S.: Que tal deixar-me mais feliz e mandar uma rewiew, nem que nela esteja escrito "Eu li a sua fic, e ela é horrível." ?

Hehehehe


End file.
